The disclosure relates to an apparatus for influencing a light beam arrangement that includes a plurality of light beams arranged alongside one another, and to a projection exposure apparatus for microlithography that includes a multi-mirror array, which is illuminated by a plurality of light beams. Furthermore, the disclosure relates to a method for influencing a light beam arrangement including a plurality of light beams arranged alongside one another, more particularly influencing with regard to changing the polarization direction.
Projection exposure apparatuses for microlithography are used for producing structures having extremely small dimensions in microelectronics or in nanotechnology. Accordingly, it is desirable that structures can be imaged with extremely high accuracy. For this purpose, actuators often have to be used in projection exposure apparatuses for microlithography in order to position specific components exactly.
One example is afforded in the case of an illumination unit in which a multiplicity of light beams arranged alongside one another in two dimensions are directed onto an array of micro mirrors of a multi-mirror array, which are likewise arranged alongside one another two-dimensionally here, in order to shape a corresponding illumination beam. In an illumination unit of this type, the polarization direction of the individual light beams is intended to be altered. For this purpose, polarizers, for example in the form of polarization rotator plates, have to be positioned in the beam path of the light beam arrangement or in the beam paths of the individual light beams.
The exact positioning of corresponding components in optical apparatuses described above can involve highly complex solutions and thus high costs.